


love me not

by mygkithes



Category: y/n x crush ??
Genre: Best Friends, Breakups, Coming of Age, F/F, girlxgirl, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygkithes/pseuds/mygkithes
Summary: 'Are you ready for the best time of your life?' said Mia-rather confidently.I almost hesitated my reply, almost.'Yes, i'm so ready.'little did i know all the good and bad things i'd learn about being out in the world with no one, other than your overconfident, intimidating and know it all best friend & rommate.
Kudos: 2





	love me not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is actually my first time posting some of my work and honestly im kinda scared but i hope you guys would like it. This is actually something that happened to me except Mia is actually my guy best friend. We unfortunately fell out but its okay, this story is short and sweet but its not great as i wrote it in 10/15 minutes. I just wanted this to be known coz what we had was memorable and i want to cherish it by writing instead of sobbing in my bed for hours lol so here it is, hope you enjoy ‘love me not’ !! <3, Eva

My friends kept staring at me in fear. I turned to look in the mirror to see myself and I almost jumped out of my skin. 

‘You look like death.’ Said my roommate, Mia, while seeing our friends out the door.

Obviously I knew I looked like death, I was staring at my racoon eyes, bed hair, runny makeup and smudged lipstick. How did this happen? My brain was absolutely fried with the events of the night before. For starters, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my roommate. He said he was at his mom's place instead I caught him at a gorgeous restaurant with my- oh so loving roommate. I ran home in tears and a broken heart- heels too. I looked at my best friend with glossy eyes as she visibly softened her hardened eyes and engulfed me in a tight hug. At this point I was sobbing bricks- my body ached as my heart ached harder.

A few minutes later Mia let me go and stared at me with an unreadable expression- wait, why was my heart beating faster?  
She then let me go after a few seconds and got up,  
‘You should take a shower and brush your teeth, you small rancid. I also made us breakfast, come eat after that.’ She smiled.

She smiled.

She never smiles.

That thought lingers in my mind while I get ready for the day. Why would she smile? She didn’t bother to smile at our graduation, why would she smile at me?

I walked down the steps of our bright apartment, trying not to scream at the raging headache I have due to the scorching sun illuminating our living room. Mia was sitting at the dining table waiting for me to join her. As I quietly approached her I realised that she had already put my food on a plate.

‘Oh my gosh, you’re finally done. I’m starving.’ She exclaims

What’s happening? Is the world ending? Is that why she decided to be nice? It’s not bad that she’s being nice, it’s just that- she’s never nice. Like, EVER.  
We ate in silence until the brunette girl speaks up,

‘Let’s go out today.’ She beams

‘Alright, where would you like to go?’ I questioned, cautiously.

‘Just anywhere with just the two of us. The movies maybe?’ she smiled brightly.

It was breathtakingly gorgeous. That was 2 years ago, but the rest?

Everything else was history.


End file.
